User blog:Varzan Deodinm Beldinm/Hunter and Huntress types and roles.
I feel the urge to talk about something other than characters since I realize that I can get very argumentive about it... and it's quite exhausting too, arguing with fellow fans. Today, I want to take our minds off a certain kid who's name doesnt start with "J" and share my thoughts on: Hunters and Huntresses. The list below categorizes different Hunter/Huntress types that would easily have a role in the dangerous world of Vytal. Going from lowest rank-highest rank: 1. Cadets: These aspiring young teens make their start as a Hunter by learning the most basic of the basics in Hunter training, traditionally in a junior academy after regular elementary school During the course of 4 years, they learn of the Grimm, build their first weapons that reflect themselves, and standard combat. When they graduate, they are given recommendations by their academy, telling them if they would best suit the role of a Hunter, a cop, or an soldier. 2. Initiates: Cadets who pursue the role of a Hunter will then graduate to a senior academy in order to learn more about being a Hunter in more advanced, and dangerous, courses. These kiddies are slightly more capable in combat than they were as Cadets, but they still have much to learn when compared to more experienced Hunters. Typically, they enroll in an Hunter-exclusive Academy for 4-6 years and are put into teams of 4 for the remainder of their time. Teamwork, their specialties, leadership, actual danger,and discipline are themes more explored as they train. 3. Senior Initiates: The final year of their education is a crucial time for these now ready, skilled, and efficient (if inexperienced) Hunters. Its at this point that a hunter will choose a Hunter Specialization such as: -a. Stalker Hunter: The more "traditional" hunter who operates outside, and sometimes inside, the borders of their kingdom to ensure the security of their boundaries, and regularly hunt down and slay Grimm wherever they may come across them. They are seen as mankinds defenders. -b. Military Hunter: Hunters who put their expertise to use in the Military are typically the ones who have leadership experience from leading their team back in the academy. While the threat of war is unlikely at this time, the military does still play a role in rooting out Assassin-Hunter dens and terrorist plans. Military Hunters typically act as Generals to soldiers and lead the front-lines in battle. -c. Mystic Hunters: Those who prefer to unlock the mysteries of Aura and experiment with the applications of Dust often choose this path. Mystic Hunters pursue knowledge wherever it may be, and oversee archaeological digs sites and expeditions on a regular basis. They are viewed favorably in society as wise and knowledgable. -d. Professor Hunters: Knowledge has to be passed down to younger generations somehow, and that's where Proffesors come in. Most Proffesors are either retired hunters and Huntresses, or are hunters and Huntresses who prefer the classroom instead of the battlefield. Proffesors Hunters must be experts in their field and must be able to display both leadership skills, and good speaking ablities. Now, these are the more official roles, but some hunters diverge from these 4 paths and choose a more... exotic proffesion: --a. Assassin Hunters: The very purpose of the Hunters is to protect mankind and slay all who threaten peace. These assassins and cut-throats are a loud minority that give hunters a bad name by slaying human life instead... for a price. Assassin Hunters typically work alone and as freelance, but groups and pockets of these Hunters exist as, somewhat, proffesional organizations. Whether they be politians or average-joes, Assassin Hunters are none too picky. --b. Rouge Hunters: While they too work mostly alone and don't follow traditional Hunter code like Assassin Hunters, these Rouge Hunters follow their own paths and still have morals and use more ethical methods instead. Rouge Hunters can range from the common hired-thug, to a leader of a group, a politician, or even a cook for all they care. In a nutshell, Rouge Hunters have the skills of a hunter, but they decide for themselves as to whether or not to use them for good or ill. These are the Hunter and Huntress types that I feel could make an appearance in the show, but maybe not as how I named them. I hope this blog was at least entertaining to you all, and as always, have a nice day. Category:Blog posts